Fairy Love
by Angelisalise
Summary: Various one shots of the Fairy Tail couples becoming cannon around the Valentine's Day! Couples: NaLu ( Natsu x Lucy ) , Gruvia ( Gray x Juvia ) , Cappy ( Happy x Carla ) , Miraxus ( Laxus x Mirajane ) , Gale ( Gajil x Levy ) and other possible couples. Fluff and Humour!


**Chapter 1:**

 **~Mirajane P.O.V~**

Today is a nice day, it can seem like any normal day but not for me. Today I'm accomplishing my mission. NaLu plan in action! But I think I should have the opinion of Cana and Erza first. Who knows? Maybe they can help me perfect my plan.

I spot a brunette and a red-headed girl sitting on another table near me. I walk over them and ask them:

Me: Would you mind helping me with something?

Cana: Fine I will help you, with a big beer hehe!

Erza: And I would like a strawberry cake.

Cana: Deal?

Me: Deal, wait a minute let me get you're things.

I go as fast as possible to go get the things the girls wanted. Not even a second later I was already there with their orders and my hands ready to serve.

Cana: Wow that was fast.

Erza eyes suspiciously and says: A little bit too fast. Are you trying to match-make again Mirajane? We already went over that!

Me: I know I know…. But they are way too obvious! Look at them!

We all look at the direction I pointed and see a blushing Lucy because of a comment Natsu made.

Erza: She got a point.

Cana: But don't you remember what happened last time? Lucy scared the hell out of me!

Me: Common guys! Or maybe you can have a free food week.

Erza: Are you trying to lure me in?

A dark aura starts to appear around Erza.

Me: Well… huuum…

Erza: Because it's working but remember I am just doing that because of the strawberry cakes not you…

Cana: I'm not interested in food. I'm not in.

Me: But Cana YOU will get free drinks for one whole week.

Cana: OH HELL YEAH! So what's the plan?

Me handing an envelope to Cana: Here put this in Happy's bag.

Cana: Yes boss!

Me turning into a demon: If you somehow disobey my rules or ruin the plan. Bad things will happen to you.

Cana: Yes ma'm

I turn to Erza and say: Hey Erza all you have to do is bring this envelope to Lucy's apartment.

Erza: Got it!

Now all I have to do is wait that Erza put the letter on Lucy's desk and Cana puts Natsu's in Happy's bag.

 **~Cana P.O.V~**

I'm screwed I'm totally screwed! How the hell do I put this in Happy's bag? Ok let's think Happy. What does Happy like? I'm Happy I'm Happy I'm Happy what do I like? Fish! Well duh? Happy is a cat and cats like fish. But again Carla does not like fish and she is cat! Wait, If Happy sleeps maybe I can get that in his bag. But how do I get him to sleep? Oh I know! How can I be so stupid? Another voice pops out in my mind: Well maybe because you're drunk?

Me: I never get hangovers!

Voice: Oh yeah! Not like that time when that guy made you fall unconscious and took your bra!

Me: I will never talk to you again!

Max sees me talking to myself and say: Cana I think you should stop drinking now, you're talking to yourself.

Me: No I'm not liar! I will not stop drinking until I die!

Max trying to get the bottles of beer away of me: Cana you can die if you continue!

Me: Yea right! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

I run away and forget all about the plan. I see Mirajane in the background smiling at me. Sure her smile can seem sweet but for me it's sure is the smile of the devil. OMG I almost forgot! The sooner I do it the sooner I will get the free drink week. With thus I go buy fish for Happy. My plan is to put sleeping potion in the fish and give it to Happy as a present so he can eat it. After he falls asleep I will take his bag and put the letter in there and finally I will get my free drink week.

Me: Omg I'm so smart.

Voice: You are drunk.

Me: Shut up I'm ignoring you!

Voice: You can't ignore me, I am part of you.

Me: Nanananana I don't hear you there is no voice. Nope not at all.

Voice: You are really immature!

Some people look at me for unknown reason. Maybe because I'm beautiful. They stare more at me weirdly. Eh I think they are impressed about how I'm drunk and I can still walk properly.

 **~Erza P.O.V~**

I enter through the window and check if Lucy is there. She is not, I wonder where she is. Oh yea she is at the guild. I guess I'll stick around until she comes. I rapidly get bored so I decide to check what is in her closet. I open the closet and I'm horrified. She should be ashamed. This is a tragedy! How could she wear such things? WHAT ARE THOSE? Lucy is a dear friend of mine, but she never confessed to me that she liked to wear such disgusting panties. Is she trying to earn attention of the boys? Oh my god, how can I be so stupid? It's obvious she's wearing those for Natsu! I guess Mirajane was right. I will never see her the same way ever again, oh gosh!

Now let's move on. I can't observe such horrifying things for eternity… Now what does she have else. I hope she does not have other things like that. Oh let's look at her desk. Natsu told me she is writing a book. I'm curious about the subject. I guess I should read it and I'm sure Lucy will be so thankful that I gave her my opinion on her book that she will perhaps give me a strawberry cake as gift of her gratitude. I take the book and start reading it. One hour of reading later, I'm on her bed crying my tears not stopping, I say: So much tragedy she should perhaps make that as a play and I could be the principal actor! Yes I can see it now! We will be so rich and I will be a so exceptional actor that everyone will bow at my feet! But wait they are already bowing at my feet…

I guess all this reading made me tired. I should go take a bath. I first open water on the bath tub I waited 1 minute until the bath tub was full then I reequip naked and relax in the water. I didn't know her bath tub was so relaxing. I sleep fifteen minutes in the bath tub until I see Lucy coming in the bathroom.

Lucy: WHAT THE HEAK ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Me: I was taking a bath in this fine tub.

Lucy: BUT HOW DID YOU GET THERE?

Me: Obviously through the window. Don't you do the same?

Lucy: I used the door like a normal human being!

Me bowing to her: I apologize for how rude is my conduct to you. Please punch me as a punishment!

Lucy: Virgo is already enough asking for punishment I don't need you to do the same as her!

Me: Lucy could you join me in my bath please I would like to talk to you about something.

Lucy: Why not in my room?

Me: Because we are already both in there.

Lucy: Fine but don't look while I strip.

Me: Aren't we girls? It's ok if I see your body.

Lucy: NO IT'S NOT!

Me: But you shouldn't have a problem with what underwear you are wearing. I will not judge you.

Lucy: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WERE YOU LOOKING IN MY CLOSET?

Me: Maybe…

Lucy: Well you looked!

Me: It's ok I will not judge you.

Lucy: IF YOU SAY TO ANYBODY WHAT YOU SAW WHILE BEING THERE I SAY TO EVERYBODY THAT YOU STILL LOVE JELLAL!

Me: Ok Lucy.

Lucy: Close your eyes.

Me: Why?

Lucy: I am uncomfortable being seen naked.

Me: Ok fine.

I close my eyes until I hear Lucy sitting in the bath tub.

Lucy: So what did you wanted to talk about?

Me: I just wanted to give you this.

I take the letter that I putted on the sink and I hand it her.

Lucy: All of this, simply for handing me this.

Me: Indeed I got the mission to hand this to you.

Lucy: What mission?

Me: Hue… Miiir… IT'S ALL IN THE LETTER! WOW TIME FLIES FAST I HAVE TO GO BYE!

I quickly fly out of the water reequip my usual armor and then quickly jump off the window.

That was close. I would've been ashamed of myself if I couldn't get the free strawberry cake week.

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

What is this? And what mission was Erza talking about? It's probably her imagination that caused to make her think that it is an important mission. I guess I will open this envelope because I am really curious now.

I try to open the envelope without breaking it and take out the letter in it. I slowly open the letter and start reading it.

 _Hey Luce,_

 _I would like ya to meet me in front of the biggest tree in the park at 6:00 when the sun starts to set. I want to tell you something really important._

 _See you there!_

 _From: I can't tell you that, silly me_

What? What does he want to tell me? Who wants to meet me? I hope it's not a pervert guy.

Loke appears from nowhere and say: Lucy did you just said pervert? I'm not a pervert! But I do think that you have a nice body.

Me: You didn't write this letter did you?

Loke: What letter?

Me: Get out of my house pervert!

Loke: Ok ok but if you need company I'm always there.

Loke disappears. So it's not him that's a relief. But maybe it's him but he just didn't want to tell me. Maybe I should look at the fingerprints of the letter. Wait, I'm not that crazy am I? I don't think even Juvia would do that. Wait its written Luce. Just Natsu calls me like that… He wants to meet me? Maybe he wants me to summon my spirits like last time. But tomorrow is the Valentine's Day. It can't be a coincidence can it? I think I should take a bath to relax a little and I will continue thinking about that afterwards.

 **~Cana P.O.V~**

After all this waiting I finally bough the fish! How just one fish store have so much waiting? Maybe Happy has one thousand servants bowing to him and buying fish for him every day! Yes that explains everything! I'm so beautiful and I'm so smart how can I still be single? I am perfect! I guess all boys are dumb. Except for my father, wait no he is stupid too. Wait what was I doing again?

Voice: You're drunk

Me: Why do you keep telling me that? Get out of my head!

Voice: I'M PART OF YOU DUMBASS!

Me: GET OUT NOW!

Voice: WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M PART OF YOU!

Me: I'm going to ignore you!

Voice: Don't run away of your problems! Face them, like a man!

Me: GET OUT OF MY HEAD ELFMAN!

Voice: Fight me like a man!

Me: I hate you!

Voice: Didn't you forgot to do something?

Me: Oh yeah the plan. Now shut up!

I head in the direction of the guild and once there I look for Happy. Finally I find him sitting with Carla and Lily. But before coming to their direction. I go behind the bar and using my special sleep card, I put a sleeping potion on the fish. Finally I head to Happy and tell him handing him the fish: Happy here is a present for you. You better eat it right away before I eat it myself.

Happy: Aye sir!

Me: But don't you want to relax behind the bar LONELY with your fish?

Happy: Huee… Ok… I guess it's a good idea! See ya Carla and Lily!

Lily: Don't you find her suspicious?

Carla: We can never know what she thinks after all she is always drunk.

Lily: Yea I guess.

Happy heads behind the bar in a corner and starts munching his fish. YES FINALLY AFTER ALL MY WORK AND WAITING HE'S EATING IT! I CAN ALREADY TASTE THE FREE BEER! Happy finally finished his fish he was going to leave but then he falls unconscious on the floor. Yes I'm so intelligent, my plan worked! Now let's put this envelope in Happy's bag and the free week is mine!

I carefully take happy and turn him over to see the bag, then put the envelope in it. YES! SUCCESS! HERE COMES MY ALCOOHOL! I head over the bar and reclaim my reward.

 **~Mirajane P.O.V~**

I'm so happy! Best timing ever! Cana and Erza came in the same time at the bar to take their rewards. Such synchronization! Now let's ask them how they did it.

I first ask to Cana how she did it. She explains to me and I'm pretty impressed about the way she handled it! Now let's ask Erza. I'm sure she did really well! But when she tells me how she completed her "mission". Surprise first comes to my eyes but then horror takes over my expression. Didn't I told her to put the envelope on her desk then leave immediately?

I ask her that question and Erza answers me: You never told me that. I apologize for being a failure. You may hit me now!

Me: No! Now tell me how did you hand it to her?

Erza: In the bath tub.

Cana: Well that's an original way! Was she naked? Lucy's boobs are big right? I wish I was in Natsu's position!

Me: CANA!

Cana taking another drink of her alcohol says: I'm just kidding chill…

Erza: Why does she get her free week but I don't get my free strawberry cakes?

Me: Ok after all you did gave her letter.

I hand her a strawberry cake and say: Here you go. Enjoy.

I hope my plan will work.

 **~Happy P.O.V~**

There is a strange feeling on my back. It's scratching, I think I'm going to ask Natsu what it is and scratch my back for me. It hurts a little too. Better do it now.

I head over Natsu who is sitting without Lucy. Thinking of Lucy, I think they should really get together. I mean everybody in the guild knows about them except themselves.

I fly on Natsu's head and ask him: Can you check in my back it's scratching maybe there is something.

Natsu: Sure bud.

Me: It's like a paper cut and it's sharp. Maybe there is something in my bag. Can you check there?

Natsu checks and takes out something, when he takes it out the feeling is not there anymore.

Me: What is it?

Natsu: It's not for you.

Me: But it was in my bag so it must be mine!

Natsu: It says for Natsu not for Happy.

Me: We are friends aren't we?

Natsu: Fine but let me read it first.

Me: Ok

I first see in Natsu's face surprise then curiosity then joy. Why all these emotions? I wonder…

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

When I took the letter of Happy's bag, I was really surprised that it was written on it: For Natsu. Why not just give the letter to me in person? I was really curious about what might be in. I didn't want Happy to see what's in it because it might personal. So I made a deal with Happy that I read it first and after he can read it. I wanted to read it first because if I read that the letter is personal I can just burn it so Happy can't read it too.

I was eager to open the letter yet scared of what it could possibly say. I ripped open the letter and it's stated:

 _Hey Natsu,_

 _I want you to meet me at the park in front of the biggest tree at 6:00 PM when the sun sets. I have something to confess to you. I hope you'll be there._

 _From: Oh silly me, I can't believe I made this mistake again._

I was rather surprised about the letter. What does this person wants to confess to me? And who is she? Maybe it's Lisanna because she had a crush on me and still can have one? Naaah… I know that she doesn't like me anymore and for some reason it doesn't bother me. What if it's Lucy? Does she like me?

But right after this question Happy interrupted my tough telling me:

Natsuuu, let me read it!

Me, hiding the letter in my pants and create a flame to do like I accidentally burned it: Oops I burned it, sorry Happy! I don't remember what the letter said. Anyways, do you want fish?

Happy: Naaah.

My jaw drops to the floor. Whaaaaaaaaaat? Happy doesn't want fish? Is it the end of the world?

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

Wait does Natsu likes me? It can't be… That idiot is too dense! But why would he want me to come at the park when there is the sunset? Isn't it a little bit too romantic? Or is it Loke? Ugh, I'm going crazy!

Me talking to myself: Ok relax Lucy relax… You can do this!

 **~Natsu P.O.V~**

I was listening by Lucy's window and all I heard was her talking to herself and saying: Ok relax Lucy relax… You can do this!

Ok she is totally the person who wrote the letter to me, no doubt about it. I think she will confess to me, or should I do it before she even starts to talk?

Do I even like her? I think I do. What if we lived together and I realize I didn't like her? No that can't happen… Because I like her! No I don't like her…. I love her!

 **~Lucy P.O.V~**

Ok its 5:00, I think I should start preparing for the meeting. What should I wear? Something cute, but not too cute. Ok let's see. After several minutes, I finally decided what I will wear. I will wear a short pink top, a red skirt and an orange jacket. I looked at the clock, it was 5:40 when I got out of my apartment.

In the road going to the park I saw Happy and Carla fishing in the river on a little boat. Carla fishing? Happy must've insisted a lot to make Carla fish.

 **~Happy P.O.V~**

I see Lucy walking in the direction of the park. I wonder why she is dressed like the colors of fire. Eh, probably a coincidence. Wait, why is she blushing. Maybe just maybe, this has a thing with the letter Natsu had. Wait did he lied to me? I can't believe he did that to me. I think Lucy is blushing because of…. Natsu? I'm going to follow her and find out!

Me: Carla let's follow Lucy!

Carla: Sure, anything is better than this.

Me: Aye sir!

We quickly take out our wings and quietly start to follow Lucy.

 **~Normal P.O.V~**

10 minutes later Lucy is at the park and tries to find the biggest tree. After a few seconds she finds it and heads toward it. Looking more closely she sees the pink haired mage that she was supposed to meet. She nervously come in front of him and waits for Natsu to start talking.

While this time, the exceeds fly in the tree and observe the two wizards.

They wait a few minutes before Natsu blurts out: Are you going to confess or something?

Lucy blushing and slapping Natsu on the head: What the heck do you mean confess?

Natsu: What did I do?

Lucy: You left a letter to me!

Natsu: No you did it!

Lucy: Wait what?

Natsu: Are you going to be quick because I'm starting to get hungry there!

Happy and Carla: *face palm*

Lucy: Waait… I know a certain matchmaker in the guild who would love to do this…

Natsu: Who?

Lucy: Are you an idiot? Mirajane!

Natsu: Wait us together?

Lucy blushing: Whatever…

Natsu: Do you like me?

Lucy: Why would I say that to you?

Natsu: Because I love you.

Lucy: Natsu… I love you too.

Natsu takes a step, Lucy does not step back so Natsu decides to do it. He takes her in his arms and kisses her.

 **~Author Section~**

 **Angel: Hey it's Angel!**

 **Gia: And Gia!**

 **Angel: We wrote this fanfiction and the next chapter will probably be up in…**

 **Gia: A thousand years!**

 **Angel: Gia!**

 **Gia: Whaaat! It's the truth!**

 **Angel: Well kinda, because I'm a lazy ass and…**

 **Gia: I'm a couch potato.**

 **Angel: Yea but we already wrote the second chapter on a notebook so it will probably take less time or maybe more time to write the second chapter.**

 **Gia: It's probably gonna take a million years… Don't tell her!**

 **Angel: GIA! Ok so thanks for reading our chapter and don't hesitate to comment on it! Good luck waiting!**

 **Gia: You're going to have so much fun waiting for us you will probably be dead when the second chapter comes up. Have a nice one million years!**

 **Gia and Angel: Bye!**


End file.
